Operation Sledgehammer
Operation Sledgehammer is the 16th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 4 segments: County Jail, Outgunned, Burn, and Hope Fair. Mission Information After being captured by Sheriff Skurky, 47 must escape captivity and track him down, in order to force him to tell him where Blake Dexter is, as well as get payback, while dodging a full-scale invasion by the Agency. Briefing Mission Plot 47 is held captive by Sheriff Skurky and is approached Dexter, with Layla. Dexter demands what happened to his son, but 47 doesn't answer. Dexter wants to kill 47, but Skurky tells him that he will take care of it. Dexter and Layla then proceed to leave. 47 then receives multiple beatings from Skurky. The ICA launch a full scale manhunt on the town of Hope in order to find and kill 47. Skurky attempts to stop them, but is shot in the leg. Meanwhile, 47 breaks free from his captivity. He reacquires his Silverballers and escapes the Police Station. 47 follows Skurky's blood trail, while avoiding Agency soldiers. 47 confronts a wounded Skurky in a church, but the Sheriff uses a priest as a Human shield, threatening to kill him. However, 47 is able shoot Skurky, further wounding him. 47 demands Victoria's location, to which Skurky refuses to answer. 47 then steps on Skurky's wounded leg, which causes him immense pain, forcing the Sheriff to reveal that Victoria is at Blackwater Park. Skurky then dies from his wounds and 47 leaves Hope, South Dakota. :"Victoria. I came so close. I need to escape, find Skurky and force him to disclose Blake Dexter's location. The sheriff just signed his own death warrant." Weapons Firearms * Agency ARZ 160 - Outgunned: Next to the swat van furthest right. Can be found leaning against a box. * Agency Dynamics CPW - Outgunned: Three of these weapons are scattered over the map. * Aries 24-7 - Hope Fair: Found on the heavy trooper closest to the exit. Carried by backup on higher difficulty levels (Hard+). * Jagd P22G - Hope Fair: The very fast heavy trooper you see has this gun. Also dropped by the trooper in the bar if subdued. * Black Kazo TRG - In the sniper's nest. * Silverballer - Inside the police station reception. * STG 58 - County Jail: After collecting the Silverballers go directly in the door to the left. Look on the desk in this office. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officers. Melee * Agency Tanto Knife - In Outgunned after you climbed down roof to the left. * Bottle - In Outgunned after you climbed down roof to the left. * Brick - In Outgunned on the roof to the right. * Cleaver - In the Hope Fair food stands. * Gasoline Can - Outgunned: Next to the swat van on the opposite side of the Agency ARZ 160 leaning against boxes. * Hammer - Burn: In the vacant storage hall on a shelf next to a trash bag. Also, next to a crate of boxes close to the corner exit into Hope Fair level. * Knife - In the Hope Fair food stands. * Metal Pipe- County Jail: When you come out of the camera (where you were in captivity), a head turn to the right there, looking down at the door. * Police Baton - In the County Jail reception. * Power Cord - When escaping from the County Jail, near the police officer talking on the phone. * Plunger - In the Outskirts section at the end of Operation Sledgehammer, location (Church), around the nearest lefthand house. http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=131150 * Screwdriver - Burn: There are two in the first room. One is on a box towards the back left and the other is on the ground close by. Two heavy troopers are searching this room. Other * Proximity Mine - In the sniper's nest. * Remote Explosive - In the sniper's nest. Disguises * Agency Heavy Trooper * Hope Police Officer * Agency Grunt Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. * Evidence Collector - Collect all the Evidences # In the cubicle directly across where the Silverballers are held. # In front of the county jail, there is a container next to a van with evidence. # In Burn, on a container outside near the entrance of the room that leads to the Hope Fair. # On a container at the Agency HQ outside the main street's brewery. * Infiltrator - Avoid getting spotted. * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Vigilante - Take justice in your own hands. Knock out police officers! Neutralize (not kill) 11 of the cops in County Jail (the first location). You can be spotted but it is best to use the "Metal Pipe" found at the beginning level - attracting one by one all the cops. Civilians need to stay alive but can also be neutralised. * Misty Eyes - Pick them off one by one. 10 stealth kills in the smoke of the burning building, remain unseen. * Heavy Armor - Sportsmanship is for losers. Use heavily armed soldier as human shield and perform four kills. * A Cleansing Fire - Complete "Operation Sledgehammer." * Surgical Precision - Part 1 - The collective IQ is dropping. Three headshots. * Surgical Precision - Part 2 - The collective IQ is dropping. Five headshots. * Surgical Precision - Part 3 - The collective IQ is dropping...fast. Seven headshots (timed). * Mastery: Operation Sledgehammer - You and which army? Trivia *When 47 shoots Skurky, someone is in the coffin behind him, but in the cutscene that follows, the coffin is empty *When 47 confronts Skurky in the church, the cutscenes show 47 holding only one Silverballer in his left hand, but during the Point Shooting sequence, he uses his right hand to shoot Skurky *The music played in the church after 47 deal with Skurky is the same in the Requiem mission in Blood Money. *No matter what disguise 47 was wearing, he will always change back into his normal suit when reaching the church *No matter where Skurky is shot, it will not kill him, even if a headshot is performed. Also, the cutscene after will always show Skurky turning onto his back. *The coffin behind Skurky may collapse, but the cutscene after will always show it in normal condition. This will also apply if a blood splatter lands on the coffin Gallery County_Jail.png| County Jail Operation_Sledgehammer.png| Outgunned Burn.png| Burn Hope_Fair.png| Hope Fair Category:Hitman: Absolution missions